Chapter 82
is the 82nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva and Finral Roulacase arrive at a house. Finral tells Noelle that he sees why she wanted to come here and that the inhabitants might have a way of helping Asta. Noelle knocks on the door and someone inside tells her that they are coming. Noelle is glad that they are home and heads inside. Once inside Noelle sees a naked male who tells her that he had just gotten out of the shower; she attacks him. Two women come in and notice that the guest is Noelle. Dominante Code greets Noelle and inquires about what brings her here, Mariella asks Noelle not to make the house any worse. Noelle asks how they are going but sees that they are alright as Domina is hitting Fanzell and telling him to fix his bad habit. Afterwards they all sit down around a table and explain to Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella what happened to Asta. Fanzell and Domina comment about how unfortunate Asta has it. It is then revealed that Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella had fled from the Diamond Kingdom and that Asta and the Black Bulls helped them. Noelle asks them if they know of a way to help Asta since Fanzell was a commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army and Domina, a renowned magic tool craftsman. Fanzell wonders who could have used ancient Curse Magic since there is no one on earth that should be able to use it but says that he has nothing that can help. Domina says that the queen of her home town, the Witches' Forest, might be able to help. Domina reveals that the Witches' Forest is a neutral zone between the Clover and Diamond Kingdoms. Domina also says that the Witches' Forest is only full of women and that they all use special magic like curses and familiars. Finral comments that Vanessa Enoteca had headed to the Witches' Forest which shocks Domina. Domina then reveals that Vanessa and she are fugitives of the Witches' Forest since they had left, and that heading back would require a lot of courage. Domina also says that she is fine since she is with Fanzell but starts to attack Fanzell for making her live in the house that they are in. Domina reveals that Vanessa is the most important person to the queen and that Vanessa might not return. Domina also reveals that the queen is not the type to lend a hand to others and that the Witches' Forest is full of strong fighters. Domina asks if they still want to go, to which Noelle says of course but that she does not want to put them in danger so they can simply take them out there. Fanzell says that they will help since the Black Bulls had given them a new life, while Mariella says that she feels bad for being in their debt and wants to help. Fanzell also comments that he cannot leave his last student out to dry like that. Back at the Black Bulls headquarters Asta is training, saying that he is going to make sure his lower half is in tip top shape, when he suddenly sees a portal. Fanzell, Mariella, Domina, Noelle, and Finral suddenly appear from the portal. Fanzell greets Asta and quickly picks him up with his magic, while Noelle says that they will explain everything later. They all then head to the Witches' Forest with Asta asking what is going on. In the Witches' Forest Vanessa meets with the Witch Queen, who tells Vanessa that her perfect plan has fallen way short of what it should have been. The queen also remarks that if Vanessa had strengthened her magic like she was told, she would be able to even control fate and that she is incomplete as she is. The queen then laments that Vanessa left because she had fallen for a man, and angrily asks if Vanessa feels ashamed for being used like that while also destroying parts of the room remarking that it, too, is incomplete. Vanessa says that the queen is the one that is incomplete, and that she only came back to learn how to dispel ancient curses. Magic and Spells Used References Navigation